Drink Up! Honest Kitty!
by SosoChoo
Summary: Wanting to know Ichigo's true feelings, Kisshu concocts a truth drug and slips it into a drink he says is from Masaya. Will Ichigo drink it? What will happen when she blurts the truth out to everyone? KxI one-shot xx


**Hey! Okay this is a little one-shot which I got the idea for a few days ago. I hope you like :D And sorry if there's any OOCness!**

* * *

**Drink Up! Honest Kitty!**

"Kisshu-baka, will you just leave me alone?!" A tormented Ichigo screamed, enraged at Kisshu's persistence. "I will never love you!"

"Why not, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, a hint of sadness evident in his voice. He chased after her, intent on receiving an answer which defined her reason for acting hostile towards the lovesick alien. "I demand you give me an answer!"

"And I demand you leave me alone!" Ichigo retorted, quickening her pace as she hurried away from the park, transforming into her human form.

Kisshu growled, disappearing and reappearing in front of Ichigo. He was getting sick of Ichigo's belligerent demeanour. She had been acting like this ever since she returned from England several months ago, and he desperately wanted to know why.

"Kisshu!" She screeched after realising that he had seized her wrists and pulled her close to him, her slender body resting on his own.

"Why won't you accept me, Koneko-chan?!" Kisshu yelled, frustration building up inside him.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" Ichigo spat, struggling to free herself from Kisshu's grasp, "Let me go!" She wrenched her wrists away from Kisshu one final time, using every ounce of strength that she could conjure up and was able to free them, running out of the park shortly afterwards.

Ceasing his chase, Kisshu disappeared from Earth and returned to his home planet, infuriated by the red head he longed to claim as his own. He returned to the ship where he, Pai and Taruto practically lived, and retired to his room, beginning to vent his anger, throwing punches at the wall.

_Why won't she love me?_ He thought angrily, his eyes beginning to water, _What do I have to do to get her to tell me what she really thinks?!_

One of the fresh tears escaped his eyes, trailing down his pale face. His mind was buzzing with a range of saddening emotions, beginning with angered, stretching through depressed, and ending with sullen. Why was Ichigo so difficult to work with? Why couldn't she understand his mind and how much she meant to him? She may have believed it to be a childish crush, but it was much more than that to Kisshu.

Wiping his sodden face from the tears that leaked from his golden eyes, he looked down at his knuckles, which were now glowing red from punching the wall. What would he have to do to get Ichigo to like him? He would do literally anything to win her heart. But she didn't want his in return…so she said.

But what if she was lying?

Everyone lies, so Ichigo may be concealing her true feelings under that red hair of hers. Maybe she felt the same way. Maybe she liked him in return. Maybe she wanted to spend an eternity with him, turning his fantasies into reality.

But how would he get her to reveal the truth?

* * *

The hours passed, and Kisshu's mind was empty. No ideas seeped into his brain. There was not yet an action which would trigger the most simple answer to appear in his mind, not even hitting Taruto when he trespassed helped in the slightest.

"Waah!" The infant alien cried, rubbing his slowly turning red head carefully, "I was only going to tell you that dinner's ready!"

Kisshu replied, "Oh." Before following Taruto to the dining room, walking at a slower pace in hope that he could think of a way to get Ichigo to admit her true feelings about him.

Dinner was silent at first, until Taruto spilled his drink, resulting in Pai shouting at the top of his deep voice, complaining about Taruto's blatancy towards his surroundings; then Taruto began to cry because he thought that he had done something completely wrong like violating Pai's privacy and revealing his 'secret' obsession for a certain green-haired mew.

During Pai's overreaction, Kisshu stared trance-like at the drink which was dripping freely off the end of the table, thoughts focused on ideas which would solve his 'dilemma'. Watching the drips helped Kisshu's mind clear up all the negative waves, helping his mind become more productive. He had remembered a contraption on Earth which could cleverly detect a lie by measuring heart beats. He then had to think of a way to test her without her knowing if he was to use this gadget. How would he do that? If Ichigo knew that he was around, she would scurry away in a heartbeat, no doubt about it.

_There must be another way,_ he repeatedly thought, inhaling the scent that came from the spilled drink. _But what? Think…_

Then, as he listened to the faint drips of the drink, the idea aroused his mind.

"That's it! A drug!" He declared, startling the now silent aliens who were once fighting. Before his idea faded from his mind, Kisshu jolted out of the room and began to research his idea.

* * *

"Okay, I need this…and this…and - what does that say?" For hours, Kisshu had been researching ways to concoct a potion or drug which would make a person tell the truth wherever they went, whenever a truthful thought appeared in their mind. If this worked, or if Kisshu was right about Ichigo, she would blurt out her love for him when he appeared in front of her. "Okay, so if I mix this with this…" He mixed a crystal blue liquid with a dark green herb, "This should make the affect last longer…so if I stir that into the truth trigger, it should last for…a year!" He wouldn't need a year to get the truth out of her, but he thought that the year limit may come in handy if things didn't go according to plan. "There!" he stopped stirring the potion, "Now, to test it…but on who?"

At first, he thought of testing it on Taruto, but what could he get out of him? There was no broken items whose breaker was a mystery. There was no sign of him keeping an embarrassing secret from them. What would he be able to get out of him? He could have asked him what his name was along with other simple profile questions, but felt no need since it wasn't a very good way of finding out the truth.

Then he thought about using Pai as the guinea pig; he would easily let his true feelings towards Retasu slip out of his mouth. But how to get him to drink it? He could slip a few drops into his next drink, but how would he do that without being caught?

Pouring a sample of the potion into a vile, he had considered an idea, working his mind through it as he stepped out of his room and onto the hallway, and paused his steps when Taruto whirled passed him, Pai hot on his trail.

"Waah! Leave me alone!" Taruto cried as he reached the end of the hallway.

"Well stop going into my room!" Pai retorted, throwing his arms out in front of him, hoping to catch the speedy infant.

Kisshu proceeded down the hallway in a sly hurry, trying not to disturb Pai and Taruto as he checked if either of them had a fresh drink that they were planning to consume soon. Sliding into the dining room, closing the door behind him, he saw a steaming cup which was parallel to Pai's usual seat at the table. Sneakily, he slipped a few drops of the potion into his drink, then sat at his usual seat at the table, pretending like nothing had happened.

A few minutes of silence had passed, and Taruto's wailing was leaking through the doors of the dining room. The door swung open to reveal a tear-stained Taruto. Seconds after, Pai appeared in the room, simply ignoring the two aliens and taking a seat at the table.

Kisshu watched intently as Pai picked up his drink; _Please work, please work, _please_ work! _He thought desperately, crossing his pale fingers under the table.

Pai picked up the drink, swirled the contents around, then placed it back down on the table as he faced Kisshu, "When do you next plan to attack the Mews, Kisshu?" He asked, voice monotone as usual.

Kisshu sighed, unhappy at Pai's sudden decision to not take a drink, "I don't know."

Again, Pai picked up the drink and swirled it around, but he did not place it back down; instead he turned to Taruto, "You can go with him."

Taruto replied to this, but Kisshu wasn't listening anymore. He watched as Pai lifted the cup to his mouth, lips pressed against the rim, and tilted it, the contents spilling into his mouth. A grin spread itself across Kisshu's face, but had to leave straight away. Pai sent a questioning glare at him, wondering what he was grinning at, but luckily saw nothing by it and placed the now empty cup down.

_I wonder how long it'll take to kick in? _Kisshu thought, now smiling in place of his grin, "Erm, Pai?"

Pai faced him, a sign to continue.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

An array of mixed emotions were displayed on Pai's face at that moment; the more noticeable ones were confusion, anger, and of course, embarrassment.

"Well," Kisshu pried, "Do you?"

Pai placed the cup down on the table firmly, "Iie, but-"

"But you like porpoise girl, don't you Pai?" Taruto interrupted, grinning at Pai's now red cheeks.

"If, by porpoise girl, you mean Retasu-chan, then yes, I do like her-" Pai's eyes widened at what he had just said. He had revealed his secret. And he didn't mean to. He was suppose to deny it, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. His mind and heart weren't into lying about the green-haired girl he truly admired.

Taruto was now laughing at Pai's 'incapability' for keeping secrets, watching the elder alien's cheeks tint red.

Kisshu, not bothered by Pai's secret telling, was ecstatic. His concoction worked. Now, for his plan to work, but there was just one more thing to consider.

How would he get Ichigo to drink it?

* * *

After overworking his brain all night, Kisshu decided on two ways to give Ichigo the potion; the first one was to slip it into her drink like he did with Pai, but that would be very difficult for him to accomplish since she spent most of her time at the café with Ryou and Keiichiro who could most likely detect his presence. The other way was to mix it with a strawberry juice drink, disguising it as a gift from Masaya Aoyama; if it was from him, she would most likely drink it.

After more consideration to his ideas, he chose to give it as a gift from Masaya, assuming that he still had affections towards Ichigo. Kisshu suddenly remembered that Ichigo had said something about Masaya studying in England, leaving sometime after Deep Blue was defeated. She had returned shortly after, and grew slightly moody, but only with himself.

_Maybe she missed him, _he mused disgustedly, _I could get that out of her when she takes this potion. _

In the morning, he made his way to the kitchen, greeted by the smell of burnt leeks. Stepping into the kitchen, he saw smoke rise from a pan and some ingredients scattered all over the counter. Had someone began to prepare a meal and forgotten about it? If it was Pai, it was so unlike him, and if it was Taruto, Pai would most likely blow a gasket.

The hob's fire heated the atmosphere in the kitchen, making Kisshu sweat a little. Before the heat distracted him, he quickly ran towards the drinks, picked out an exquisite looking strawberry juice that hid behind the others, and returned to his room in the same manner.

After placing the drink in his room, he re-entered the kitchen and turned off the cooker, wafting away the nose-curdling smell of leeks that strongly lingered in the kitchen.

He began to mix the potion with the drink, which was contained in an elegant, translucent pink bottle with a fine pattern painted on the neck in red. Slowly swirling the contents around, he eyed the room for a pen, so he could write a tag or letter from Masaya to his Koneko-chan. When he was satisfied with the disguised drink, he began to look for paper, but the only paper he could find was tatty and had curled at the edges. He couldn't give Ichigo that. Masaya wouldn't give Ichigo that. Who would have clean, plain paper?

Pai would, but knowing him, he would know that a single sheet was missing. Taruto might have some, and in different colours as well. If he could find a red or pink sheet, he would be in luck. If not, he tried.

Earth's cold wind welcomed Kisshu as he appeared on Earth, carrying the bottle and a white letter which was neatly folded into quarters. He was stood outside Café Mew Mew, wondering if Ichigo was already in there or if she was yet to arrive.

Taking a chance, he sneaked up to the café doors, praying not to be seen, and placed the letter on the floor, the bottle standing on top, and knocked on the door three times loudly before teleporting into a nearby tree.

Watching the view below, he saw a familiar, arrogant blonde open the door, look down at the items and picked them up. He then looked around for a retreating body, and when none was found, he closed the café doors, taking the items with him.

_And now for stage two, _Kisshu smirked, happy that his plan had a high chance of succeeding, and disappeared from the tree.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Ryou bellowed as he closed the café doors, "There's something for you here!"

The sound of running feet emitted from the kitchen, and after a couple of seconds, Ichigo was in front of Ryou, waiting for her 'something'.

"What do I have?" She asked eagerly, eyes wide with excitement. She watched as Ryou pulled a pink bottle and a letter from behind his back, and desirously reached out for them, only to have them held out of her reach.

"Oh no you don't," He laughed mockingly, watching Ichigo's face drop with confusion, "Not until your break."

"But that's in two hours!" Ichigo whined angrily, "I'll hurry up reading the letter!"

"But why hurry up reading it when you can enjoy reading it carefully in two hours?" Ryou teased, walking away with her gift. "For now, I'll keep these in the back room. Now get back to work!"

Ichigo growled infuriatingly, her glare matching as she watched Ryou take _her_ gift into _his _back room. That was her gift, and she couldn't read the attached letter for another two whole hours.

"This is so unfair." She muttered as she stomped over to the kitchen to resume tidying the plates she had cleared.

An hour had passed, and a total of three customers had entered the café. It wasn't a pleasant day for savoury snacks; the wind was harsh and it was expected to rain later on in the afternoon so no one would want to leave their house. What a Saturday. A cold, miserable Saturday and she was spending it wasting her time serving strange people who were too lazy to make their own tea at home.

As well as Ichigo, only three other Mews were serving in the café; Minto was in the kitchen making tea, Retasu was sweeping up broken china and Beri was cleaning tables of spilled drink and cake crumbs; Zakuro was busy doing a photo shoot and Purin had the day off to mind her siblings.

The café doors opened, and a family of three were entering, sodden from the rain outside.

_It rained earlier than it was supposed to, _Ichigo frowned, cringing at the thought of being soaked by the rain. Shaking her mind off the rain, she grabbed a few menus and hurried over to the family, a huge smile spreading over her face, "Ohayou, welcome to Café Mew Mew, table for three? Follow me please." She walked them over to a table which had just been cleaned by Beri and seated them. "Would you like any drinks while you order?"

"Not yet, thank you," The father of the family answered in a deep, but calm voice as he was handed a menu.

"Okay, I shall return in a few minutes to take your order, is that alright?" Ichigo asked, handing the mother of the family a menu.

"Arigatou." The mother nodded, placing the menu on the table in front of her daughter.

Ichigo walked away, a sigh escaping her lips. Her eyes glanced at the clock which hung over the entrance; 10:24. She had to endure her work for another thirty-six minutes.

Another sigh blew through her lips, this one more exasperated. She picked up a notepad and strode back over to the table where she saw the family giggling and chuckling happily. This ceased when Ichigo returned, making her feel like she had killed the atmosphere.

She cleared her throat of the sudden negativity before she asked, "Would you like to order now?"

* * *

"Ryou, it's been two hours, Can I _please _have my gift now?" Ichigo begged, hands clasped together as she studied Ryou's composure.

He sighed, "I guess."

"Yatta!" Ichigo shouted happily, scaring Retasu who had now dropped a couple of plates nearby.

"That's coming out of your pay check!" He stated, entering the back room.

Ichigo waited for him to return, her mind curious as to who sent the gift and what the letter said. What if she had an admirer? Even better, what if someone she knew sent it? Like Masaya? Was he still thinking about her while he was continuing the study of endangered species. He had rejoined her in Tokyo for a while, but went back a few months ago, and didn't want her company. She was upset at his choice to be alone, and had tried to take her mind off it, but couldn't bring herself to let it go. So it would have been good for her to hear from him again.

"Eh-hem."

Ichigo snapped back into reality, staring down at her gift and letter, "Yatta! Thanks, Ryou!" She snatched the gift and letter from his grasp, beaming as she skipped over to the closest empty table she could find and placed the bottle down carefully. She opened the letter with anticipation and began to read:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Hope you are okay in Tokyo. I came across this in England and it made me think of you._

_Masaya Aoyama_

After reading the letter, she looked forward at the pink bottle, smiling at the thought that Masaya was still thinking of her, "Aoyama-kun," She sighed contently as she pulled the bottle close to her.

She unscrewed the lid, and when loose, a strong, sweet smell of strawberries was gracing the air. Admiring the scent, she took a small swig of the drink. The taste was stronger than the smell; it was sweet, too sweet, but still perfect. Ichigo loved it because it came from Masaya, her loving boyfriend.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's this?" Beri approached the table, looking endearingly at the eye-catching bottle.

"My gift from Aoyama-kun." Ichigo answered, staring down at the letter.

Beri picked up the bottle, "May I try it?" She asked politely.

"Iie," Ichigo answered, "I don't want mongrel germs touching the bottle-" Ichigo paused her speech at what she had just said. That was suppose to stay in her mind.

"Excuse me?" Beri asked, offended by Ichigo's comment. "What did you say?"

Ichigo gulped; _Okay, relax. Just say you were joking. _"I don't want mongrel Mew germs to touch that bottle."

Beri's eyes filled with tears as she placed the bottle down on the table and ran. All eyes were now on Ichigo; both customers and the Mews stared questioningly at Ichigo.

"Oops." Was all she could say.

She hadn't meant to repeat her insult - heck, she hadn't meant to insult her anyway. She would've followed Beri and apologised, but she didn't want to insult her again.

* * *

The day's shift had ended, and after changing quickly, Ichigo hurried out of the café, hoping not to insult anyone else, clutching her bottle tight.

Customers were abused by her sudden desire to tell the truth, Ryou's attitude and bad sense of style was noted and Keiichiro was insulted when Ichigo mentioned that he needed a hair cut.

The wind howled as it brushed passed her; it was like it too was angry at Ichigo's truth telling.

"Stupid wind." Ichigo mumbled, quickening her pace, "At the least the rain's stopped."

When she reached her home, she just wanted to relax and sleep, praying to God that she was having an off day. She opened her front door, greeting whoever was in her house (Which, by the lack of reaction, seemed like no one) and slipped her shoes off before heading up to her room.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she heard something come from her room. Someone, or something was in there. She silently crept towards her bedroom door, making sure not to alert her trespasser and counted one, two, three before she flung the door open.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She screamed at the top of her voice, holding her bottle of drink high as if it were a weapon.

"Koneko-chan, you scared me."

Ichigo's eyes widened at Kisshu's voice, "What're you doing in my room?!"

"Oh, come on, Ichigo-chan, you know you want me here really." He smirked at her.

Ichigo took a moment to think about what he said. She did need comforting after her disastrous day, but she didn't want to admit to herself, or him, that she wouldn't mind his company. She knew that if she tried to say something to him, she would most likely spill her true feelings.

"Well, are you going to speak to me?" Kisshu pried, waiting for Ichigo to reveal something to him.

The look on his face couls make Ichigo tell that he was up to something, but what? Eyes widening, Ichigo stared down at the bottle, realising what the something was, "You sent me this?!" She screamed. "What did you do to it?! You've put something in it, haven't you?!"

Kisshu was taken aback by Ichigo's sudden outburst, but remained calm, "Wow, Koneko-chan, you're cleverer than I thought. I'll give you credit for that."

"Just tell me what you've done to this drink! And tell me _why _you said it was from Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo was extremely outraged at this point. No one was friends with her at the café, because of Kisshu's twisted desire to have her as his own. And she only wanted to know what was going through his mind when he sent her the drink and letter.

"Okay, I cannot tell a lie," He teased, watching anger take over the emotions that were displayed on Ichigo's face, "That drink is mixed with a truth potion-"

"And why would you give me a truth potion?!" Ichigo interrupted, arms folded.

"Because I wanted to know what you truly thought of me," Kisshu answered calmly, "You see, Ichigo-chan, I cannot tell a lie, unlike you. So I wanted to get into your mind and have you display your true thoughts."

"Well it worked!" Ichigo stated, "And guess what? I'm _truly _angry!"

Kisshu's smirk grew wider, "Angry at _what?_"

Ichigo gulped; he had thought this one through, "At the fact that you have to use a truth drug to get me to spill my thoughts and secrets!"

If possible, his smirk grew wider, "So you're not angry at me?"

He knew the answer to this; she knew the answer to this. She, however, would not say it. Truth drug or no truth drug, she refused to say anything on the subject.

"Get out." She said as calmly as she could.

Kisshu grinned, "Okay, Koneko-chan, but first, answer this: Do you like me?"

Ichigo's face turned red. She had to answer him, otherwise she would never be rid of him. She could try and say maybe as an answer, but what'll happen? Will maybe turn into yes? Maybe is an uncertain form of yes isn't it? And she was uncertain about her feelings towards him. Gulping, she answered, "Maybe."

It came out. Maybe came out. This was true. She was unsure about her feelings towards the persistent alien. Why _was_ she unsure? Surely she felt nothing towards him?

"Maybe?" Kisshu repeated, unconvinced by her answer, "Are you sure about that?"

This was it; she couldn't say she was sure. Even if she tried, it would just slip out as no. So, she answered, "No."

Kisshu walked up to Ichigo, hooking a finger under her chin, lifting her head up to meet his warm gaze, "I'll ask again then: Do you like me?"

He could feel her gulp as she tried to shift her eyes away from his own, her cheeks burning bright red.

"Y-yes." She stuttered quietly.

Kisshu had to strain his ears to hear her answer, and it was worth it.

"Good," He answered, slowly leaning towards her face, "And those feelings are returned."

"B-but I'm still dating Aoyama-kun!" She blurted, causing Kisshu to stop leaning towards her. "I-I c-can't cheat on him!"

An agitated growl emitted from the back of Kisshu's throat, "Ichigo, do you love him?"

Ichigo was now asking herself this question. He did leave her behind when he trotted off to England again, and didn't want her company, and hadn't written back to any of her letters which she had sent him over the past few months.

Holding back tears, she answered, "No."

Noticing her glazed eyes, Kisshu lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him, "Well dump him when you next get the chance," He told her, proceeding to lean towards her face.

When their faces were millimetres close, Kisshu got a surprise when Ichigo closed the gap, lightly kissing his lips. Kisshu returned this, putting light pressure on her lips.

He raised his hand to her face, and felt tears falling down her face, He pulled away, watching her open her eyes, letting a few tears escape her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's okay Koneko-chan," Kisshu assured her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, "I'm here for you, unlike that Masaya. I'll be here for you."

Ichigo was now properly crying. She wrapped her arms around Kisshu, dropping the bottle on the floor, letting it smash into a thousand pieces like her feelings for Masaya. She wouldn't be able to fix her feelings for him, and she wouldn't want to.

"I love you." She whispered to Kisshu, "And I'll say that with or without a truth drug."

Kisshu's eyes widened at Ichigo's mention of the truth potion; what was the antidote?

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I hope you like :D**

**Review please? :)**


End file.
